The Demiurge (AT-2verse)
|-|Herobrine= |-|The Demiurge= Character Synopsis The Demiurge is one of the original spirits that existed at the dawn of creation. The Demiurge is the main antagonist of the entire AT-2veres and takes on many forms. The Demiurge represents the concept of a “Perfect Villian” and is the very embodiment of Chaos itself that takes the form of a young male named Herobrine to interact with the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | 2-A to High 2-A Verse: AT-2verse (Mobtalker) Name: The Demiurge, Herobrine, "HIM" Gender: Genderless (Usually genderless but as Herobrine it assumes a male appearance) Age: Unknown Classification: "The Perfect Villian", The Embodiment of Chaos, Destruction, and Evil, Eldritch Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping (Can create item boxes with a thought), Time Manipulation (Is able to save and load points in time, Has he ability to stop time altogether), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Was able to effect The Player's memories, Can alter a person's state of mind and essence), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Chaos itself and can manipulate the concept of nothing and existence), Void Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Embodies and can manipulate Chaos itself), Immortality (Type 1, 3, & 8, Will remain as long as Chaos, Darkness in the hearts of men and the opposition to Chaos remains), Non-Corporeal (Can exists as conscious and soul), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Was able to effect "Real-Life".), Acausality (Said to be neither born or created just always there), Plot Manipulation (Can control the entire plot of Mobtalker like The Player), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate and create various sources of Data and is capable of doing a Data Drain), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware that he is a fictional character and even adresses you), Omnipresent (Exists everywhere and nowhere, Is everywhere there is Chaos, Exists in the minds of everyone acting as a influence), Possession (Was able to possess The Player when fighting Blaze), Nigh-Omniscient, Death Manipulation (Exists beyond Death and wields this very idea, Is the opposite to The Player's Life Manipulation), Possession (Can possess around them and utilize their bodies as vessels to manifest), Abstract Existence (Embodies the very concept of a "Perfect Villian" and embodies the very ideals of Chaos, Evil and Destruction), Darkness Manipulation (Can wield the very primal darkness that inhabits the world), ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Is the antithesis of The Player being essentially his equal in power who managed to obtain the same layer of existence as The Author which is "Real-Life", A place that trascends all worlds, all concepts and even all stories existing as a metaphysical world beyond everything, Poses a threat to "Real-Life" itself and all inhabitants in it sans The Author) | Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Equals The Player in power who even in his Lower-World Manifestations was able to create infinite stories, Is much stronger than Blazette who he defeated twice both with causal ease) Speed: Omnipresent (Herobrine exists in the minds of everyone acting as an influence on the psyche, Exists everywhere and nowhere at the same time and is present everywhere there is chaos in existence) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with and even blitz entities like The Player who transcend Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant | Unknown Striking Ability: Metaversal (Is the Antithesis of The Player who exists in "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that transcends all stories, all worlds and all dimensions existing beyond absolutely everything) | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ (Is attacks are able to harm Blazette who shapes and governs The Nether) Durability: Metaverse Level (Should be equal to The Player who exists in "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that transcends absolutely everything. All worlds, all concepts and all stories as those a below "Real-Life" which is free from everything) | Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Is the antithesis of The Player and is considered his equal. Casually tanked hits from Blazette who governs and shapes The Nether to her will and it should be noted that The Nether is an infinite hell-like realm) Stamina: Irrelevant | Limitless (Exists as an abstract entity of Chaos and as a spirit) Range: Metaversal (Exists in "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical Realm beyond all worlds, all concepts and all stories as it's free from everything) | High Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows nearly everything there is to know and has very few limitations on what he knows) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: The Demiurge | Herobrine (Avatar) Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Diamond Sword, and a bow Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Status: Herobrine is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows Herobrine to save moments in Space-Time which he can then load to travel back to later, he can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' Herobrine can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' Herobrine has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality and even the Plot itself to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story *'Data Drainage:' Herobrine can drain the data out of anything and anyone which he was going to do to drain the entire Mobtalker Reality Extra Info: Some of the powers listed Herobrine has never shown but we can assume he has these powers as everything The Player can do Herobrine can do as well seeing how he is supposed to be the Antithesis of The Player. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Murderers Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:AT-2verse Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1